Field
Disclosed embodiments generally relate to the field of distributing digital content, such as video and audio content, and, in particular, to automatically generating playlists from digital content embedded on third-party services.
Description of the Related Art
Content hosting services host and deliver content items, such as videos, to users. The content items hosted by a content hosting service may be viewed directly on a platform managed by the content hosting service. Alternatively, a third party may embed a content item hosted by the content hosting service on its own platform. A user may, therefore, view the embedded content on the third party's platform. The content hosting service manages the delivery of content items that are viewed directly on the content hosting service's platform as well as the delivery of embedded content items that are viewed on the third party's platform.